<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le jardin de Violette by Ahelya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931638">Le jardin de Violette</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya'>Ahelya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cave Canem [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18ème siècle, Entre 1761 et 1778, Family, Gen, La vie "normale" de la famille Phantomhive, Slice of Life, Une simple grand-mère et ses petits enfants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Violette Phantomhive, née Benson, a eu cinq enfants. L'un de ses enfants lui a donné sept petits-enfants ou… Sept scénettes de Violette en compagnie de ses petits-enfants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character &amp; Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cave Canem [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/603121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Le jardin de Violette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392651">L'Esprit du Chien</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya">Ahelya</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chronologie : pas de date précise. A la rigueur, un siècle : le 18ème.</p>
<p>Rating : K+</p>
<p>NdA : Pendant la rédaction du 1 an-1 vignette de Vance, j'ai eu besoin de faire une pause et ça a donné cet OS de procrastination sur son épouse, Violette, et ses relations avec ses petits-enfants c'est-à-dire Polly, son frère et ses sœurs… Et j'ai encore procrastiné. Enfin, je le publie !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Violette Phantomhive, née Benson, avait eu cinq enfants et elle les avait tous perdu. Deux, très rapidement. Deux enfants qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de connaître ou de toucher avant qu'ils ne rendent leur dernier souffle. Deux autres, plus lentement. Deux autres enfants qu'on lui avait pris à cause de ce qu'était son mari. Le dernier avait réussi à survivre aux attaques et aux meurtres, ceux que l'on attentait contre lui comme ceux qu'il commanditait pour le bien de la Couronne, mais il n'avait pas réussi à échapper à la maladie. Ce dernier enfant, ce survivant, lui avait donné sept petits-enfants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>. O .</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Girofle</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>(D'après <em>Le Langage des fleurs </em>de Charlotte de La Tour, 1858 : Dignité)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catherine était assise devant sa grand-mère. Droite. Fière. Le regard peut-être un peu trop dur. Violette y voyait un agacement certain. Si l'ainée de ses petits-enfants n'avait pas été assise et si Violette avait été capable de voir ses pieds, elle l'aurait certainement vu anxieusement tapoter le sol avec l'un d'eux comme lorsqu'elle était enfant.</p>
<p>« Grand-mama, je vous en prie. Il vous faut parler avec Polly et Sixtine… »</p>
<p>Catherine, si convenable et responsable, et qui s'inquiétait encore et toujours de ses sœurs et de leur mariage…</p>
<p>« Polly ne veut pas d'un époux qui embarrasserait ses mouvements, lui rappela Violette.</p>
<p>-Je le sais bien, grand-mama, mais… »</p>
<p>Catherine se mit à chercher ses mots. C'était une chose rare. Hésitait-elle à lui faire part de ses arguments habituels ? Ainsi qu'elle le disait toujours : Polly était veuve depuis si longtemps, elle ne pouvait garder le deuil de George éternellement, mais elle ne dit rien à ce sujet. Peut-être que Catherine avait fini par se rendre compte que tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire à ce propos resterait sans effet ?</p>
<p>« Au moins, Sixtine, grand-mama. » dit soudain Catherine d'un ton suppliant.</p>
<p>Violette soupira. Comment pouvait-elle dire à sa petite-fille que Sixtine ne voudrait certainement jamais d'époux et qu'elle savait parfaitement pourquoi. Devait-elle aussi lui dire qu'elle avait déjà connu ce genre de femme, qu'elle en avait aimé certaines et que certaines l'avaient aimée ?</p>
<p>« Sixtine ne désire point se marier, tu le sais. Être dame de compagnie la satisfait pleinement.</p>
<p>-Grand-mama, Sixtine ne peut pas rester dame de compagnie toute sa vie. Elle est une Phantomhive, tout de même ! »</p>
<p>Dans le regard de Catherine, l'agacement laissa la place à l'inquiétude. Violette se mit à sourire mais sans doute avec un air un peu trop complaisant car Catherine lui fit soudain remarquer :</p>
<p>« Les gens parlent, grand-mama… »</p>
<p>Un petit rire secoua les vieilles épaules de Violette.</p>
<p>« Nous sommes des Phantomhive, Cathy. Nous avons toujours su comment supporter quelques murmures désagréables à notre sujet. »</p>
<p>En réalité, ces murmures n'étaient jamais vraiment trop bruyants car il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour rappeler à ceux et celles qui diffusaient ces commérages de quelle famille ils étaient en train de parler. Leur nom était maudit mais il avait un poids, une chose qui s'était révélée utile à de nombreuses reprises.</p>
<p>« Ces murmures n'existeraient pas si Sixtine voulait bien se marier. » répliqua tout de même Catherine avec un air buté.</p>
<p>Violette aurait voulu soupirer. Quand réussirait-elle à faire comprendre à Catherine qu'une chose pareille n'arriverait jamais ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>. O .</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Aubépine</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>(D'après <em>Le Langage des fleurs </em>de Charlotte de La Tour, 1858 : Espérance)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eléanore lui manquait souvent. Sa deuxième petite fille était la plus douée de ses petits-enfants quand il s'agissait de s'occuper des fleurs, plantes et jardins du domaine. Violette se souvenait fréquemment et avec grand plaisir de la petite Ely qui la suivait partout et l'assistait avec soin quand elle supervisait le travail des jardiniers de Phantomhive.</p>
<p>Eléanore était maintenant loin de Phantomhive, à cause de son mariage avec Ahsley Petty, comte de Shelburne, mais elle lui écrivait souvent. Elle s'occupait maintenant de ses propres jardins et de ses enfants. Dans ses lettres, Eléonore lui demandait très souvent conseil.</p>
<p>Le mariage d'Eléonore était heureux et à la lecture de ses lettres, Violette pensait parfois à une autre mariée qui avait quitté le domaine de son père. Aurait-elle écrit les mêmes lettres qu'Eléonore si elle avait eu quelqu'un à Latchington à qui les envoyer ? Si son père n'avait pas mis à la porte sa tante, Dorothea, parce qu'elle l'avait aidée à fuir en Ecosse avec Vance, lui aurait-elle écrit ?</p>
<p>Mais les lettres d'Ely ne parlaient pas seulement d'enfants à éduquer et de plantes à cultiver. Elles parlaient aussi du Chien de garde et de ses affaires. Si Cathy s'inquiétait toujours des mouvements de Polly et de ses contacts grandissants avec la pègre, Ely les approuvait et les encourageait. Polly devait survivre à tout prix. Violette comprenait parfaitement ce souhait et le partageait, peu importait le Chien, les circonstances et les années.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>. O .</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Myosotis</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>(D'après <em>Le Langage des fleurs </em>de Charlotte de La Tour, 1858 : Ne m'oubliez pas)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Venec, son unique petit-fils, vint la voir le lendemain de l'enterrement de son père. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et ouvrit son poing qu'il avait tenu fermement clos jusqu'à là. Sur sa paume, reposait deux perles bleues montées en boucle d'oreille.</p>
<p>Les boucles d'oreille de Caleb…</p>
<p>« Grand-mama… » dit-il simplement.</p>
<p>Violette sourit et appela Madeline. Sa femme de chambre, qui ne l'avait jamais quittée depuis leur berceau commun à Latchington, apparut rapidement malgré ses os tout aussi vieux que ceux de Violette. Cette dernière lui ordonna de lui apporter une aiguille, une bougie et de l'alcool. Madeline inclina la tête et s'en alla. Quelques instants plus tard, elle était de retour avec le matériel demandé.</p>
<p>D'une main plus sûre qu'elle n'aurait cru avoir, Violette perça les oreilles de son petit-fils puis y attacha les perles que Caleb avait porté.</p>
<p>Quelques semaines plus tard, Violette remarqua que Venec n'était pas le seul à porter une paire de perles bleues à ses oreilles. Elle savait d'où venait ces perles. Caleb n'avait jamais voulu porter les perles de son père. Elles auraient dû appartenir à son frère, il l'avait toujours dit. Il avait donc fait réaliser une nouvelle paire de boucle d'oreille, similaires à celles de son père et il avait gardé les autres précieusement après que Violette ait refusé de les garder car elle n'avait pas besoin d'un tel souvenir de son époux et de son fils. Les perles qu'elle voyait maintenant aux oreilles de Polly étaient sans aucun doute celles-ci.</p>
<p>« Ces perles vous sied grandement, mes enfants. » Dit-elle un soir, au cours du dîner.</p>
<p>Venec et Polly eurent alors l'air de pousser un discret soupir de soulagement. Violette leva les yeux au ciel. Croyaient-ils vraiment qu'elle désapprouverait cette initiative ?</p>
<p>Après ce diner, elle leur dit régulièrement qu'elle pensait que les perles bleues des Phantomhive leur allaient à tous deux parfaitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>. O .</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Bruyère commune</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>(D'après <em>Le Langage des fleurs </em>de Charlotte de La Tour, 1858 : Solitude)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Polly travaillait trop. Encore. A nouveau. Chaque nuit, elle s'endormait sur ses papiers et sur son bureau. C'était ainsi. Depuis qu'elle était le Chien de garde. A chaque mort. Celle de Venec, la première. Celles qu'elle avait ordonnée ou exécutée. Les suivantes. Celle de Lisa. La dernière en date…</p>
<p>Depuis un mois, Polly travaillait sans relâche et chaque nuit, Violette devait appeler Montillet ou un autre domestique pour qu'il l'amène jusqu'à sa chambre. Mais cette nuit, Violette décida de ne pas appeler le moindre serviteur. Elle réveilla sa petite fille qui, après quelques murmures à moitié endormis, se remit aussitôt au travail.</p>
<p>« Polly. » dit Violette d'un ton ferme.</p>
<p>Polly releva la tête. Violette la prit par la main et l'obligea fermement à se lever. Polly devait être épuisée car elle se laissa faire sans problème. Violette la mena jusqu'à un canapé et une fois toute les deux assissent, elle l'attira contre elle.</p>
<p>« Personne ne peut t'entendre. Personne ne saura. Je te le promets. » murmura Violette.</p>
<p>Polly, au début, resta immobile mais quelques instants plus tard, Violette entendit des bruits de sanglot étouffés. Quand ceux-ci devinrent plus bruyant, elle serra Polly encore plus fort contre elle pour les masquer au reste du monde.</p>
<p>Personne ne saurait…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>. O .</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Colchique</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>(D'après <em>Le Langage des fleurs </em>de Charlotte de La Tour, 1858 : Mes beaux jours sont passés)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Violette aidait Lisa à s'habiller tout en lui donnant quelques conseils sur la manière de se tenir alors qu'elle portait des habits masculins. Ceux-ci mais plus encore sans doute, l'assurance de Violette en les donnant, semblaient fortement surprendre sa petite-fille.</p>
<p>« Pose ta question, Lisa, dit Violette avec un sourire amusé alors que sa petite-fille venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour aussitôt la refermer pour la sixième fois en quelques minutes.</p>
<p>- Polly n'apprécie guère me voir poser des questions, finit par dire Lisa.</p>
<p>- Je ne suis pas Polly. »</p>
<p>Mais Lisa garda tout de même le silence alors que sa question avait l'air de lui brûler les lèvres. Violette leva les yeux au ciel tout en notant pour elle-même qu'elle devait avoir une conversation avec Polly.</p>
<p>« Les vêtements d'homme me manquent… » dit-elle au bout d'un moment.</p>
<p>Mais sa provocation n'eut aucun effet. Lisa fronça les sourcils mais garda encore et toujours le silence.</p>
<p>Violette leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel.</p>
<p>« J'ai souvent accompagné ton grand-père, dit alors Violette en ajustant le gilet bleu et blanc de Lisa. Crois-tu vraiment que je portais jupes et jupons au cours de ces expéditions ? »</p>
<p>Lisa la regarda, les yeux ronds, puis éclata de rire. Violette sourit.</p>
<p>Quelques instants plus tard, Lisa était prête. Elle remercia sa grand-mère puis, juste avant de la quitter pour rejoindre Polly, elle dit :</p>
<p>« Grand-mama, vous êtes une Phantomhive, qui peut vous empêcher de vous habiller en homme si c'est ce vous désirez ? »</p>
<p>Ce fut au tour de Violette de se mettre à rire. Lisa avait raison. Malgré son âge honorable, Violette était, après tout, encore et toujours, une Phantomhive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>. O .</p>
<p>
  <strong>Luzerne</strong>
</p>
<p>(D'après <em>Le Langage des fleurs </em>de Charlotte de La Tour, 1858 : Vie)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cathy était l'ainée, la plus convenable, imminemment consciente des devoirs qui lui incombaient. Ely était la plus douée avec les plantes, celle avec qui elle partageait le jardin et ses secrets. Venec était l'héritier, celui qui serait le comte Phantomhive et le Chien de garde. Polly était la complice de son frère en tout chose et Violette en les voyant l'un à côté de l'autre, pensait souvent à d'autres enfants qui avaient été tout aussi complice que ces deux-là. Lisa était celle qui voulait imiter les autres mais surtout ce frère et cette sœur si complices qui la précédaient. Elle suivait Venec et Polly partout et Sixtine suivait Elisabeth mais seulement quand elle n'était pas beaucoup trop faible pour le faire.</p>
<p>Sixtine était la plus fragile de ces petits-enfants, celle que les maladies frappaient souvent et régulièrement depuis sa naissance, mais chaque maladie l'une après l'autre était vaincue. Sixtine passait tout de même de longues heures dans sa chambre, sans pouvoir dessiner, sa plus grande passion. Si avec Ely, Violette partageait les plantes et leurs vertus, avec Sixtine, elle avait la peinture et le dessin. Sixtine était même bien plus douée qu'elle mais, hélas, elle ne pouvait pas pratiquer souvent son art, une chose qu'elle déplorait souvent.</p>
<p>« Dessine, lui dit un jour, Violette après une énième plainte. Avec ton esprit. »</p>
<p>C'était ce que sa tante, Dorothea Benson, avait toujours fait malgré le mal qui la rongeait… Et comme tante Thea, une fois le mal vaincu, les doigts de fée de Sixtine faisaient naître des univers qui la ravissait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>. O .</p>
<p>
  <strong>Tilleul</strong>
</p>
<p>(D'après <em>Le Langage des fleurs </em>de Charlotte de La Tour, 1858 : Amour conjugal)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>May était la petite dernière, celle qui avait grandit sans mère. Tout le monde avait toujours pris grand soin d'elle, peut-être même au détriment de son ainée, Sixtine. May était la plus jeune des petits enfants de Violette et elle se mariait aujourd'hui. Violette, hélas, ne pouvait assister à son mariage. Elle était malade et Madeline et Magda lui avait ordonné de garder le lit. Elle ne devait <em>absolument</em> pas se fatiguer. May, avant de partir pour la cérémonie, était venue la voir. May se mariait mais elle ne semblait pas heureuse. Elle ne semblait pas triste non plus. En la voyant aussi flegmatique, Violette prit ses mains dans les siennes et murmura :</p>
<p>« Si tu ne veux point de ce mariage, dis-le-moi et je ferais tout mon possible pour qu'il n'ait pas lieu. Je te le promets, May. »</p>
<p>Bien sûr, Violette ne pouvait quitter son lit mais il suffirait d'un son de clochette pour appeler Madeline et lui dire d'aller chercher Polly. May se mit enfin à sourire.</p>
<p>« Henry sera un bon mari, grand-mama. Cathy en est certaine. Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à l'épouser. »</p>
<p>Violette regarda longuement la dernière-née de ses petits-enfants. May avait été la plus chérie et la plus gâtée de tous, une chose qui avait parfois posé quelques problèmes quand elle avait grandi mais au fil du temps, May était devenue tout aussi convenable que Cathy. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Ce n'était pas un problème. Pas vraiment. Mais Violette adorait May, comme tous ses autres petits-enfants, et la voir ainsi…</p>
<p>« Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter, grand-mama. Tufton Hall est si proche. Je viendrais vous voir tous les jours. »</p>
<p>Là n'était pas la question mais les mots lui manquèrent. May la quitta pour aller se marier sans que Violette soit incapable de lui expliquer pourquoi ces noces lui déplaisaient.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>. O .</p>
<p>Violette avait eu cinq enfants. Petit à petit, elle les avait tous perdu. Deux, trop rapidement. Deux, trop cruellement. Un, trop brusquement. Tous, horriblement.</p>
<p>Violette avait eu sept petits-enfants. Elle en avait perdu deux. Un, comme Caleb, à cause de la même maladie. Une, comme Venec et Philippa, à cause du Chien de garde et de ses affaires.</p>
<p>Violette avait eu sept petits-enfants. Quand elle s'éteignit, elle en quitta cinq...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alors, en préparation mais je ne promets rien pour la date de publication (au jour de l'an ou à noël peut-être ? (Genre, je vais écrire ça avant la fin de l'année XD)) : un nouveau 1 an-1 vignette mais celui-ci ne concernera pas un chien de garde ;-)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>